Opposites Attract?
by Fumei-824
Summary: Opposites attract, Tenten knows this. So why is she in love with Neji? NejixTenten. Oneshot. Please RR


It was nearly seventy degrees, cloudy but not over cast, and it was spring. The perfect training day, Neji was no doubt performing the said task of training right now. So where was his training partner and ex-team mate?

Tenten was sulking. To be more exact she was sitting on her bed, staring out the window, gorging on ice cream, and occasionally sighing. Her train of thought most likely went something like this...

Opposites attract, Tenten was no fool she knew this. Any one would just have to look at her friends Hinata, Sakura, and Ino and their boyfriends to see this was true. Naruto and Hinata were practically night and day for gods sake. Ino and Shikamaru, while they argued most of the time were never seen with out each other, Sakura and Sasuke on the other hand were rarely seen together(probably because of the rank difference between them) but still had that look when they did see each other. "That look" the one that made Tenten particularly sick, she figured it was because that was the look that Neji would give her-granted that he ever saw her as more than a human punching bag (in other words his training partner).

Yes opposites attract and yes Tenten knew that, so how could it be possible that she was in love with the one person so similar to her? Refusing to give up the brunette made up two lists. One cataloging their similarities and one their differences.

**List One-Similarities**

**We both... **

Like to train

Believe Neji is the best

Know each others special moves

Don't have parents

Determined

Have brown hair

Ok so she was reaching on the last one but still in her mind it was justified. List two was much harder to create. While she compiled list one in about ten seconds, list two took Tenten the better part of ten minutes.

**List Two-Differences**

**We do not have the same...**

Gender

Personality (he is harsher than I am)

Blood line (or my lack there of)

So there it was ten minutes and all she could think of were three things, well two really the first shouldn't even have been written down. Flopping back onto the bed Tenten sighed again and closed her eyes, opening them almost instantly. Some one was knocking on the door, hard.

Stepping out of her bedroom the brunette walked down the hall way passing the tiny kitchen(and also the only other room in the apartment)on her way. Tenten stopped in the entry way, a small area only about four by three feet. Since she lived on her own and didn't make much money on the usual D and C rank mission she took, this small ("cozy" the previous owner had said) apartment was all that she could afford. The person on the other side of the door knocked again and she yanked the door open, annoyed that her moping had been interrupted.

"What? Oh Neji! Shouldn't you be training." She asked in a less than friendly voice.

"You weren't at the training grounds. Why not." Neji asked in his usual careless detached tone.

Oh, he was worried about me how sweet! Wait this is Neji, he probably just needs someone's chakra holes to close up.

Annoyed and grumpy she replied, "Well Neji, I don't have to train every day. I'm not _just_ like you, you know."

"No, your not." Neji although not willing to show it had never been more confused by a single person in his life. One day she would be happy the next moody and then happy again.

"Well good! I'm glad you know that." Fuming she slammed the door in his face. Yes she Tenten, the girl secretly in love with the guy who was considered an ice cube by most, the one who had managed to do the impossible(that being stay on the said ice cube's good side), had slammed a door in his face. For no reason. She slammed the door. In his face. Slowly she sank down to the ground, oh god she was dead.

On the other side of the door Neji stood there and blinked trying to process what had just happened. He had agreed with her, she had yelled, and then the door had slammed closed. For those lucky few readers who have never had a door slammed in their face, it is a very unpleasant expirience. For Neji it was worse, not only could he not figure out what he had done wrong but he couldn't even figure out if it was worthy of getting angry over or not. And then if it was worth getting angry, how angry should he get. And what was up with Tenten anyway?

Deciding that he should just ask Tenten why she was so mad and then potentially get mad himself(but of course stay icy calm the whole time) he knocked, and knocked, and finally activated his Byakugan. To his dismay, but not much to his surprise, Neji found that his ex-team mate wasn't in the apartment any more. In fact on closer inspection she wasn't even in the complex any longer. Tenten was in fact heading into the woods. To train? Neji thought not.

Her breathing coming in short gasps (distance running had never been one of her strong points) Tenten decided to stop. After all she wasn't even really sure why she was running at all. Sure Neji was mad at her, he had to be, but even running had no effect on the Byakugan. And speaking of the devil. . .

"What are you doing?" He hadn't even worked up a sweat. Which was why he would soon be taking the Jonin exams and she herself had just barely been made a chunin months before.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she demanded getting angrier, still not quite sure why. Probably some thing to do with stress or pressure or her feelings for Neji.

"I don't know what your doing. That's why I asked."

"I'm running."

"Running?" It was a lame excuse even for her, but she was still hoping he would buy it.

"Ok you want to know what I'm doing? Well so do I! I'm stressed and pressured and, and I don't even know what else!" Not quite true but it felt good to just let go and yell.

"Why?"

"Why?" the question left her dumb founded, not quite sure if she should tell the truth or lie. In the end the truth came out as Tenten knew it would eventually, "Why?! Here's why! I'm sixteen and I only just made Chunin, all my friends have boyfriends who are the complete opposites of themselves, not to mention that they're all a year younger than me, and the guy I like is so similar to me that it's scary! Oh and here's the best part, I've never even had my first kiss ye-"

And he kissed her. Just walked over leaned down and cut her off. When they broke away he said,

"What was that last part?"

"You know that didn't count."

"Oh and why not." Tenten mentally cursed him, she was blushing like crazy and he was just standing there, well not.

"Because it only counts if you meant it." She answered him.

"Who said I didn't mean it." And to prove it he kissed her again.

On their way back they walked hand in hand, Tenten still blushing and Neji looking vaguely smug. And Tenten all the while thought,

Even though it's true for the most part that opposites attract, sometimes-and only sometimes-being in love with the person most similar to yourself is the best kind of love there is. And you know what, she was right.

**Please tell me what you think. I like it but if you didn't let me know. And I already have a NaruxHina One-shot up and am planning on doing a Sasuxsaku one too. I would like to do an Ino-Shika one-shot but I seriously can't think of anything, so any suggestion would be greatly appreciated.**

**-Fumei**


End file.
